kilians_arrowversefandomcom-20200213-history
S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator Explosion
The S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator Explosion was a criminal plan executed by Eobard Thawne. The Particle Acceletor should have succesfully been activated years later but Thawne had to speed up the process since he was stuck in 2000 after killing Nora Allen and thus changing the timeline. The explosion gave powers to a lot of people but also took a lot of casualties with them. It is however responsible for some of the greatest heroes the world has known, The Flash and Vibe and many others ofcourse. History Getting trapped in 2000 During the Crisis in 2024 Eobard Thawne tried to travel through time to kill the young Barry Allen because he learned that this boy would turn out to become the Flash, Thawne's greatest enemy. The kid, however, gets saved by himself from the future causing Thawne to kill Barry's mother out of anger. This changed the timeline causing Thawne to not be able to access his powers since he drew them from Barry. This is why Thawne let Harrison Wells and his wife Tess Morgan crash and took Wells' appearance so that he could build the particle accelerator earlier than it was planned. The explosion Prior to 2013 Thawne gathered a team of people like Caitlin Snow, Ronnie Raymond, Hartley Rathaway, Cisco Ramon and many others to build the accelerator for him. Thawne was warned about the chance of the accelerator exploding by Hartley but fired Hartley in stead of taking action. When the accelerator was switched on the particles began to behave abnormally, such as liquids floating in the air, followed by a loud bang from the particle accelerator. Thawne sent Ronnie and Cisco down to manually shut the particle accelerator down before anything bad happened. But the accelerator ended up exploding anyway, seemingly killing Ronnie in the process. The explosion created 2.600 people with powers, later named, meta-humans or metas. Erased future In the original timeline where Thawne didn't kill Nora, the particle accelerator was succesfully launched by Harrison Wells and Tess Morgan in 2020. This presumaby gave Barry his connection with the Speed Force. These events were changed when Thawne killed Wells and Morgan. Casualties Known casualties because of the explosion * Jake Davenport (deceased) * Bea da Costa (deceased) * Grant Emerson (deceased) * Will Everett (deceased) * Darya Kim (deceased) * Al Rothstein (deceased) * 6 unidentified people (deceased) Former casualties because of the explosion * Ralph Dibny/Elongated Man (fate changed by Flashpoint) Meta-humans created Known meta-humans created by the explosion * Barry Allen/The Flash/Savitar (powers briefly lost; retrieved by recreating another explosion) * Shawna Baez/Peek-a-Boo * Hannibal Bates/Everyman (deceased) * Roy Bivolo/Rainbow Raider * Danton Black/Multiplex (deceased) * Clifford DeVoe/The Thinker (deceased) * Rosa Dillon/Top * Dinah Drake/Black Canary * Adam Fells/Geomancer * Farooq Gibran/Blackout (deceased) * Russell Glosson/The Turtle (deceased) * Griffin Grey (deceased) * Jefferson Jackson/Firestorm (powers triggered by the Firestorm Matrix; neutralized by a cure created by Cisco Ramon and Harry Wells) * Leslie Jocoy/Amunet Black * Henry Hewitt/Tokamak (powers triggered by the Firestorm Matrix) * Martin Stein/Firestorm (powers triggered by the Firestorm Matrix; neutralized by a cure created by Cisco Ramon and Harry Wells; deceased) * Grodd * Clyde Mardon (deceased) * Mark Mardon/Weather Wizard * Joseph Monteleone/Tar Pit * Kyle Nimbus/The Mist * Cisco Ramon/Vibe * Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm (deceased) * Sam Scudder/Mirror Master * Bette Sans Souci/Plastique (deceased) * Vincent Sobel/Vigilante (deceased) * Sean Sonus (deceased) * Jeremy Tell/Double Down * Eric Frye (powers stolen by Matthew Kim) * Jesse Wells/Jesse Quick (second explosion) * Tony Woodward/Girder (briefly deceased; briefly re-animated by second explosion; deceased again) * 2.570 unidentified people Category:Grand plans Category:Events